Kanya
Kanya is a first gen pup that belongs to User:Silverheart456 she is a safari ranger pup Personality Kenya is stuck up and sassy, maybe even a little bit snooty if you push her. She's selfish and reckless at times, having a bit of an 'it's my way or no way' attitude. Dispite that, she's focused and determined, always striving to do her best on everything *cough* things she actually cares about *cough cough*. If you get on her good side, and actually take the time to befriend her, she's very loyal and will stick with you till the end. Appearance Kanya is a boarder collie, shiba inu with semi long, smooth grayish brown fur. She has a light peach/tan muzzle, connecting to her chest and underbelly. The top part of her muzzle is also tannish peach, and goes up in a stripe between her eyes and under her hair tuft. She has white above both her eyes, with black stripes going out from the bottoms and stretching around her head so it looks like she's wearing a pair of goggles. Her front paws and left hind paw are gray, with white toes on her right front paw. She has brown freckles going up her muzzle to between her eyes, and spoke on her ears. She also has a few brown patches on her body. Her ears are very furry with black tips,the right one flopping over while the left one stands up. Her tail is semi bushy, but is fairly long with a white tip, and a gray ring around the tip. Her eyes are blueish green, and she wears a blue collar. Her badge is a sunset on a savannah, with a black paw print in the center. Uniform An olive green jacket with mint green trim and a mint green pup pack. She wears a olive and mint hat similar to Rocky's, and wears binocular goggles. Bio Kanya was born in Foggy Bottom, a stray on the streets with her mother, father, and litter mates. Her father was never around much, he was gone more than he was around. When he was, he would never really talk to any of them, just kinda drop off some food and was gone again. Her mother wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine either. She hadn't wanted pups, and often wandered off at different times. Eventually, it took her longer and longer to come home, and one day, she didn't at all. Her father wasn't the same afterwords, and was more harsh than usual, often giving the pups a swat or bite if he got angry for some reason. One day, he was watching over the pups well they slept, and felt something snap inside of him. He killed four of the five pups in their sleep, snapping their necks. Except Kanya. For some reason he couldn't kill her. Disgusted with himself, her father took his own life, jumping out in the middle of the street and getting hit by a car. Kanya woke up to find her siblings dead and her father gone, and ran off, wanting to get as far away from her hometown as possible. While wandering one day, she ran into Zuma, and he introduced her to Ryder. After telling him her story, she was invited to join, and gladly accepted. Stories she Appears In By me By others Collabs Trivia Pup pack tools *Tent *Bird Call *Notepad/pencil *Rope/grappling hook *Net Catchphrases TBA Vehicular She drives a mint green, dark green, and silver safari jeep. It has a special setting to drive on mud and through water, as well as on the side of cliffs. Crush None yet Random *She was originally going to be named Serangetti, but I liked Kanya better *Her voice would be Kazumi Evans, she voiced Adagio in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *She's a sucker for squeaky bones, once she sees one she just has to chew on it *She's afraid of her true friends turning on her, and of failing those closest to her, though she'd never admit it Gallery Category:Females Category:Female Category:Mixed Breed Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Present gen Category:First gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Shiba Inu Category:Border Collies Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Pages Category:Border Collie Category:Agressive Characters Category:Grumpy Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Characters